Unspoken Promises
by Seika Tenshi
Summary: How Exactly did Byakuya and Hisana meet? Find out here


**AN: Second story this week! Why do I have these writing urges. This story is probably unrealistic but I just can't fathom for the life of me how a cocky aristocrat managed to meet and fall in love with a street urchin from the worst part of town. An entire series could be made just about this relationship (Aladdin anyone). But yeah, I've actually been wanting to do this one for a while. As of now its a one shot but if enough people like it (and review it) I might expand. Anyway this is before current times so yeah... just keep that in mind. R&R**

**I do not own bleach or the characters therein. If I did I might actually tie up a loose end or two...you know just for kicks...**

Unspoken Promise

The sixth division captain flew high in the air, occasionally skimming the treetops, his face never for a second betraying the unease he felt. He had sent his lieutenant

on a simple mission: Leading a group of shinigami trainees to destroy a group of hollows that had been plaguing southern rukongai for the past few days. Since then

two days had passed without hair or hide of his subordinates. Byakuya Kuchiki shunpoed above the thick forests separating seireitei from the grittier part of the soul

society, the part most shinigami preferred to forget, seeming to dart in and out of existence as he flew. He landed, silently, in the area of the attacks in question and,

while fingering his sword, calmly surveyed his surroundings. A few boarded up shacks with visible rot to his right, wilting patchy grass leading to the woods on his

left. Silence everywhere. As he turned his face he saw a flash of black appear from the sky and assume a kneeling position. He recognized the shape as his

lieutenant. "Where have you been?" he questioned. Something was amiss "Where are the others?" Byakuya continued, evil definately afoot. The lieutenant remained

silent, his eyes bulging as if he were straining against some invisible force. "Tai-cho" was all he managed to choke out before he slumped, quivering, to the ground.

Byakuya went into attack mode preparing to cut down whatever had been harming his underlings. He was surprised when he suddenly felt a firm but weak nudge to

his middle. He looked down to see a thin dirty arm bracing him from moving forward. The arm belonged to a short girl dressed in a faded, baggy tunic which hinted

that it had once been blue. Her hair, black, was untidy in such a way that caused the edges to fray outward at the neck, leaving one especially unruly piece dangling

in her face. His eyes moved from her hair to her purple eyes; determined. "Don't move" she said with an air of authority asynchronous with her appearance. He

noticed thin black strings cordoning off a moderate square just before where he stood. Just then a hulking, white-faced figure burst forth from the hapless lieutenant,

whose screams were, sadly, short lived. The Hollow that had been possessing him leaped to attack, but Byakuya was still being braced by the girl. White lightning

flashed within the square, spearing the hollow mid flight, disintegrating it before it managed to hit the ground. Byakuya was surprised and impressed with the trap.

"Was this your doing?" he asked impassively. "Yes." She replied, her previous demeanor softening "This is the third time he's attacked. He kills you then climbs into

your skin so he can kill and eat your loved ones. Her voice began to tremble "I've seen him do it once before- to a friend, so I knew how he attacked. I was going to

use myself as bait but I guess you were just quicker than me" She concluded with a nervous cough. Byakuya's surprise lessened. She had an almost imperceptible

reiatsu that seemed to be clinging to her emaciated body, which She had simply channeled into an invisible, touch-sensitive, trap. "Clever" the captain conceded. He

turned to leave while a breeze began to stir the air. He was only a few paces away when he heard her almost whisper. "I'm sorry." He turned to question her but

found no need. "About your friend. I'm sorry for your loss" Pause. "He was merely a subordinate. We were no closer than you and me" Byakuya paused, a silent

twang in his heart for his fallen comrade. He paused again before adding "What is your name" The girl looked up at him, her purple eyes reaching out to his soul.

"Hisana" she said with a pained smile. "Just Hisana?" He replied, moved by her gaze. "Just Hisana" she half whispered again, eyes now lowered, the crest of hair

having fallen since the breeze let up. Minutes passed, or maybe seconds, and possibly eternity before Byakuya answered-a rare yet steady resolve permeating his

voice- "Someday-someday I'll change that"


End file.
